Rising Sun, Falling Star
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: Sequel to Owls and Larks. ROTF AU: Evil resurrected, living myths, powerful artifacts, possessions and...space herpes? Sam was so not ready for this crap. Sam/Bee. Slightly rewritten due to Dark of the Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Cassandra Syndrome

Title: Rising Sun, Falling Star

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Foul language, reference to past sexual acts

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1: Cassandra Syndrome**

The future is called "perhaps," which is the only possible thing to call the future. And the only important thing is not to allow that to scare you. - _Tennessee Williams, Orpheus Descending, 1957_

Sam was being hunted.

The buildings of the huge industrial park were cloaked in darkness. In effort to conserve both money and power, few lights pushed against the darkness of the night, and then only in the places in which such security measures were deemed necessary. Unfortunately, these only served to make the shadows draping the buildings longer and deeper.

He moved quickly and silently through the rusted skeletons of old buildings, darting from shadow to shadow as the moon rose higher in the sky, his scales dappled with shades of black and grey in a mottled camouflage that would hopefully break up his silhouette enough so his pursuer couldn't get a clear shot at him.

The Decepticon was very, very good, as Sam's bleeding shoulder could attest. To make matters worse, he had lost track of the pursuer, no longer having any idea where he was but Sam had the creeping feeling that the 'con could his see him, though why he simply didn't end Sam's life if he could, Sam didn't know. Perhaps he didn't want to end this game of cat and mouse too soon. Swiveling his ears this way and that, Sam tried to find any clue; any sound that would give away the Decepticon's location was but found nothing.

Suddenly, deafening like a crack of thunder in a clear blue sky, there was the roar of a power engine and a familiar camaro passed through the alleyway between the buildings, the yellow and black paint job gleaming in the lower light. Relief washed through him as he followed, keeping to the shadows. As loudly as he dared, Sam called out, "Bee!"

Bee transformed into his bipedal shape without as he caught sight of Sam, battle mask in place and cannon armed. A now familiar whine of a cannon charging caught Sam's ear. Realizing the ominous sound was coming from behind him, Sam instinctively threw himself to the ground, bellowing for Bee to duck. The cannon blast whizzed by Sam, closed enough he could feel the heat but missing him.

But not Bee.

The world seemed slow as the blast slammed into Bee with a shower of sparks, making him stagger a bit, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. He stood only for a moment, frozen, touching the hole in his chest as if surprised by it as much as Sam was before toppling, his glowing blue eyes going dark before he hit the ground.

One thought came to Sam over the sound of a dragon's wail: he had never been the target, he had been the _**bait**_.

Sam landed in a heap, heart pounding in his chest as his lungs burned. He kicked whatever it was that he was tangled in on him off, crouching low to the ground on his hands and feet growling lowly in chest, his eyes taking in his surroundings, looking for the threat, looking for something to maim, to tear apart, to _kill_. In the soft twilight Sam could see the outline of a computer and TV, as well as other bits of familiar furniture, his furniture, his room. Slowly he sat down the floor, placing his head in his hands and took a deep, shuddering breath.

'_It was a dream, a nightmare, it's not real, it didn't happen.'_ Sam didn't know how long he sat there, shivering and shaking; repeating that sentence in his mind like a mantra as he tried to calm himself down. Finally, his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and Sam could think clearly again, he pushed himself to his feet. Quietly, so not to wake his parents, he crept down the hallway, noticing how bright it was in the house even though it was in the middle of the night. He opened the bathroom door, wincing at the squeaking of the hinges and went inside. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to shake the feeling of foreboding.

"Bee will be fine; he's been fighting Decepti-morons since earth was a cloud of dust circling a baby star. He knows what's he's doing." Sam told his reflection in the mirror above this sink, who didn't look convinced.

The mirror answered the question of how he could see so well in the dark. His eyes looked black with only thin ring of color iris showing, the same green as in his dragon form and he was willing to bet money that if his pupil hadn't been dilated as it was, it would have been slit as a cat's. He also noticed that his skin had the faint ghostly pattern of scales.

Thanks to Ironhide's training exercises, Sam now had finer control over his transformations. Rather than just human-anthro-dragon, Sam could now alter little things, as he had done to his eye subconsciously, without a major change. It was useful, especially when he needed to be sneaky. Another benefit was that his body was losing its softness, his face was more angular and he was gaining long lean muscles. While he would never be able compete with Will or Bobby, who looked like they had started pumping iron in the womb, he no longer looked breakable and delicate.

It had been two years since the battle of Mission City and in that time, NEST (acronym for Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers) had been created. It was an alliance of Humans, Paranormals and Autobots, teaming up to basically kick Decepticon aft. Having been tricked into accepting by a pretty pair of blue eyes (Bee), Sam's job title with NEST was Paranormal Mediator for the Autobots, which basically meant he got to try and explain Human and Paranormal behavioral quirks to the Autobots and vice versa.

Fun, fun, fun.

There were even talks of _him_ being a sort of representative for the Autobots, since they couldn't be filmed in case of leaks nor could they fit into most buildings. Even though the 'bots had holomatter generators, it was thought that having an actual organic speak for them would be better, even if that organic wasn't human.

Sam had vetoed the idea, _loudly_, stating that he wasn't a diplomatic person and would probably succeed in starting World War III.

Regrettably, it was starting to look like he wouldn't have choice. In last few months, the number of Decepticon sightings on various continents of the planet had gone up. Currently, Bee was in China with NEST at the moment, tracking two newly landed Decepticons. Unfortunately, so not to put any more strain on the relations between dragons and the shape-shifting tigers of China, none of the dragons or tigers of NEST could come on that particular mission, meaning Sam was stuck a home, worrying about Bee.

He also had to deal with his parents, who were up to something. What it was exactly, Sam didn't know but he recognize the signs, especially in his mother. Even though most dragons were 'civilized' nowadays, they were still predators, ones that favored ambush tactics. He just knew she was waiting for the right moment to pounce on him about something.

Therefore, his nightmare was probably brought on by stress and his worry for Bee. When he was working with PARA, he had checked his parents' background. There were no precogs, clairvoyants, prophets, oracles, diviners or anything remotely like that in either side of his family tree. Well...that wasn't exactly true, at least not anymore. After Mission City, Sector Seven was disbanded and Sam was given the files they had on Archibald Witwicky. To say that he had been both troubled and pissed by what he had read was an understatement.

Archibald _**hadn't**_ been insane after his encounter with Megatron, at least not at first. Megatron had somehow triggered a paranormal affliction called Cassandra syndrome in Archibald, a sort of precognitive schizophrenia, where the precog's abilities basically ran wild, warping the victims' perceptions until they could not longer tell reality from their visions. Sector Seven had known _**exactly **_what Archibald was suffering from and rather getting him treatment to help him manage his condition or at least make him more comfortable (for there was no cure) they had left him to rot an insane asylum.

To make matters worse, Cassandra syndrome was inheritable. While Ron Witwicky was use to the idea of inheritable metal instability, Sam was not. Being half-dragon protected him from most human mental illnesses but with Cassandra syndrome…having a paranormal bloodline actually _**upped**_ his chances of developing the illness. While he told his father about Cassandra syndrome, he had left that part out and neither had them had told his mother.

The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted his thoughts. Looked down he saw one of the tiny gargoyle babies, Cobweb, looking up at him with big sky blue eyes. While gargoyles were not the most beautiful species, gargoyle babies took it to the 'So Ugly Its Cute' level, somehow going past ugly as hell into the absolutely adorable. It seemed to be more pronounced with Cobweb, who was not only a runt but was completely white save touches of pink on her nose, ears, paws and wings.

"Auntie Sam?"

He was going to kill Mojo one of these days, really he was. The bastard encouraged his kids to call Sam '_Auntie'_ since he was, according to Mojo, the '_girl'_ in his and Bee's relationship (and he found the name hilarious). Sam couldn't even appeal to Mojo's mate, Frankie since they called him _Mommy_.

Though how two boy gargoyles went and had kids Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Sam asked bending down to pick the little one up.

"I saw you were awake." She replied as she climbed onto his shoulder, "Didja have a bad dream?

"Yeah," Sam answered as he rubbed the soft skin behind her ear, going back to his room, "it was just a bad dream."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" She offered, leaning into the caress as she stated solemnly, "'Cause petting gargoyles chases always bad dreams."

Sam could help but smile, she was picking up some of Mojo's habits it seemed but it didn't look like he was going to fall asleep again tonight and he could use the company, "Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the doorway….hit me baby one more time…"_

Sam awoke from a sound sleep and half-remembered dreams of voices echoing over a vast desert with Cobweb nowhere to be seen. It took him a moment to realize that the voice of Brittney Spears that had woke him and another to realize it was coming from his cell phone on the nightstand. Jazz must have been screwing with his ring tones again.

After reaching for it twice a missing, he finally managed to answer it, grumbling into the phone, "Hello."

"Wakey wakey hands off snaky!" Miles' waaay too cheerful blasted out from the other end of the line.

_**Click**_.

Per usual, Brittney began singing again. "Did you hang up on me?"

"I don't know, did it sound something like this?" _**Click**_.

Miles didn't call back and Sam slipped back into a light sleep when someone started knocking loudly on the door to his room. Before he could tell them to go the fuck away, the door opened and Miles poked his head in.

"Dude, are you still sleeping?" Miles asked incredulously, coming into the room. "You went to bed at like three yesterday. I thought we were keeping human hour 'cause of NEST."

Sam's only reply was to make a rude gesture and burrow deeper under the covers. Miles then pulled the covers off him, "Come on, get up."

"Nooooo," Sam whined, curling up on his side and sticking his head under the pillow, "sleepin'…you go."

"Come on, whiny ass," Miles pick up the glass that was sitting on Sam's nightstand, dipped his fingers into water and began flicking it on Sam, "I will pour this on you and tell everyone you pissed the bed."

"'mm up, I'm up." Sam replied grumpily, rolling into sitting position.

Miles sat the glass of water back down as he stated, "You look like hell dude."

"Yeah, well fuck you too." Sam growled at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Aren't we grumpy?" Miles said, teasingly.

"Miles, unless you want flying lessons out my window, tell me what the hell do you want?"

"Well your mom seems to think you're moping-"

"She would know." Sam murmured.

Miles continued as if he hadn't heard him, "-Cause you miss Bee, so she called me to come over to get you out of your funk." He finished with a smile.

Sam just started blearily at him, wondering why the hell he had fought so hard to get Miles okay-ed to meet the Autobots because between him and Jazz, Sam was going to lose his mind. Miles then handed him a DVD of the 90's _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ movie, "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"The movie we're going to watch." Miles explained as if it was obvious, "My granny got it for me awhile ago. I forgot I had it until after seeing the less human-looking members of the paranormal branch of NEST, Glen said something about quitting if the ninja turtles showed up."

Because Miles refused to take _**no**_ for an answer, Sam soon found himself dressed and on the couch in the living room with him and since his parents were at the gardening store, they had the house to themselves.

"Raph looks like a flasher." Miles commented as Raphael fought the Foot in the subway, "I keep waiting for him to flash his other '_weapon_."

"Well, he is naked under that." Sam pointed out, earning a weird look from Miles, "He is! They all are, I mean all they have on most the time are bandanas and utility belts for their weapons."

Miles studied the screen for a moment, "Where are their dicks then?"

"This is movie like PG-13. They're not going to be flapping in the wind."

"They're boy turtles, they should have willies."

"They're tucked between their legs, I don't know." Sam retorted, "Just watch the movie."

"Do you think they're in same place as normal turtles?"

"Yeah, that's what it is Miles, its auto-censorship. Now watch the movie."

They watched in quite for a few moments before Miles said suddenly, "I know! They had a trip to the vet-"

Sam threw one of the decorative pillows at him, "Okay, you are now officially disgusting."

"It's a valid question."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's a weird question."

"Dude you have sex with a car;" Miles pointed out, "You don't get to judge what's weird."

"I don't have sex with a car; I have sex with an alien robot." Sam responded before thinking. Realizing how it sounded, he tried again. "Okay let me start over. Look I have fully embraced the kinky side of the force-"

"The kinky side of the force?" Miles interrupted.

"Its south of the dark side, stay with me here, I have done many things that if my parents ever found out about half of them I would never be able to leave the house ever again. However, I draw the line at anything involving turtle peners or any other animal including lines of thought. So just watch the movie."

They went back to watching the movie again, but a few moments later Miles asked, "So would you?"

"With a turtle? Didn't we just cover this? No."

"With them, brilliant mind." Miles said, gesturing at the screen.

Sam thought about it for a moment before responding, "Sure, I'll try anything once. You?"

"Well, if April was involved I could be persuaded."

Again they sat in silence as they watched the movie. A few moments later Sam sighed, "I miss Bee."

"What, Rosie Palm and her five sisters not cutting it anymore?" Miles said chuckling heartlessly, "I know dragons have a high sex drive but damn dude, are you guys going for the gold in the bed room Olympics?"

Slightly offended, Sam replied, "We're not _**that**_ bad."

Miles snorted in disbelief, "The hell you're not. You guy can't keep your hands off each other when you're together and you pine for each other when you're apart."

"Pine?" Sam asked incredulously, "Have you been reading romance novels again?"

"You guys have probably 'christened' every flat surface in the house." Miles continued. When Sam didn't answer, Miles yelped and jumped up, "Did you fuck on this couch? Eww, that's gross Sam!"

"No, we didn't!" Sam lied, they had actually, and the only surface he and Bee hadn't 'christened' was his parent's bed because that would be gross beyond all reason.

"I'm going kick your ass if I sat in dragon sperm." Miles snapped, brushing off his pants. Suddenly a tinkling melody from outside caught both of their attention. Miles raced out the door yelling, "Ice cream man! Ice cream man!"

"Get me something!" Sam called from the couch.

"Get your own Robo-fucker!" With a sigh, Sam got off the couch and headed to the door only to have Miles run into him, his face pale.

"Sam! The ice-cream truck's a Decepticon!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

I'm back! And I have a Deviant Art profile.

I have altered the timeline a bit to suit the ideas I have for this fic. I hope it turns out alright.

Thanks for reading!

-BlueLunacy7


	2. Chapter 2: Never cry wolf

Title: Rising Sun, Falling Star

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Crude humor

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2: Never cry wolf**

Even when liars tell the truth, they are never believed. The liar will lie once, twice, and then perish when he tells the truth. -_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_

It was a faded pink and grimy white, in some places it looked like steel wool and a baseball bat had been used on it as well. Some dumbass had painted it with house paint in an attempt to fix it up. The windows were too caked with dust and dirt to see the driver (not that there _was_ one) and the plastic ice cream cone on top was cracked. All in all, the ice-cream truck didn't _look_ dangerous and certainly didn't look like it warranted the caution Sam and Miles were giving it.

However, it did have the Decepticon emblem on it side, which _definitely_ warranted caution, but when the truck pulled up in the driveway, Sam got a good look at it from the living room window. The Decepticon emblem was on the far right side of a thin dark purple background that stretched to the left where something was written in dark red, which made it hard to read. It looked like it said: **SUCK MY POPSICLE.**

Huh. Somebody had sense of humor. _'Might as well get this over with,' _Sam thought as he decided to meet whoever this was and if they _were_ a threat, see if he could get them to follow him out of this neighborhood.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Miles grabbed Sam's elbow when he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

Sam didn't take his eyes off the ice-cream truck when he answered, "I want to know if it's a threat or not."

"A threat?" Miles asked incredulously, "It has the Decepticon symbol on it; that _defines_ threat!"

"We ain't no Decepticons, bitch!" A voice called from the ice-cream truck that made Sam sink his teeth into the side of his mouth to keep from laughing. It sounded like freakin' SpongeBob SquarePants and hearing that voice say 'bitch' was hilarious but Sam didn't think the ice-cream truck/possible Decepticon or Autobot would take being laughed at well.

"We're the coolest of the Autobots!" A second voice called out fro the truck. Thankfully, it didn't sound like Patrick or Sam wouldn't have been able to keep his composure.

Sam knew there were new Autobots that he hadn't met yet. One of the rules the powers that be had given NEST was any new Autobot had be 'secured' and 'quarantined' at Diego Garcia and couldn't meet 'Civilian personnel', which Sam technically was, until they were 'authorized' to do so. He thought these rules were stupid but there were a lot of higher ups who wanted NEST disbanded and would use any screw up to do it.

"There are two of you? How does _that_ work?" Sam asked as he stepped off the porch followed by Miles, "Wait, never mind I don't want to know. Why do you guys look like something a broke pedophile would drive?"

"It's called blendin' in," 'SpongeBob' stated, "like a ninja."

"Like a_ Beverly Hills Ninja." _Sam said shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile, having mentally downgraded their threat level, "Well, you need to work on your ninja skills 'cause they suck."

The ice-cream truck actually seemed to sink on its tires as the other voice whined, "Aw man don't be hatin'."

"Does anyone else hear _Pretty Fly for a White Guy_ playing in background?" Miles muttered making Sam laugh.

"_Uh huh, uh huh_," Sam said with a smile, "So who _are_ you guys?"

"I'm Skids and this is Mudflap." The ice-cream truck broke apart as the two of them transformed into their bipedal shapes.

Thankfully, the new wards around Sam's house and yard were standard 'THNZ' wards also known as 'Think Horses Not Zebras" wards. They changed human perception a little, altering what they _were_ seeing into what they _expected_ to see along with subtle push of _'everything's normal'. _As the witch who put them up explained it, most human don't expect to dragons, unicorns or this case Giant Alien Robots, so these wards would give them what they _expected_ to see, not what was actually there. It was a bit more complicated than that and Sam didn't envy the witch that got to explain how the wards worked to the 'bots.

"We wanted to meet Bee's booty call!"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as Miles started laughing.

"We saw the sex tape and wanted to meet the honey Bee's been bragging 'bout."

"Gotta say you're-" Mudflap said something in Cybertronian that Sam probably wouldn't be very happy with before continuing in English, "you know, for a squishy."

"Thank you ever so much." Sam muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as Miles literally fell down laughing. When Sam had confronted Bee about the infamous 'sex tape' which featured him in both his dragon and human form, he learned that in Cybertronian terms what Bee was doing was similar to a guy showing off a picture of his hot girlfriend in a bikini to his friends.

Sam also found out that Bee had shown it to some of the _Decepticons_ as well in a sort of '_look at what I have and you don't! Nan nan nanna!' _It was considered quite a compliment, but it still embarrassed the hell out of Sam.

"I can't breathe!" Miles cackled as he curled up in a ball on the ground, his whole body shaking with laugher.

"Get up, stupid." Sam nudged Miles with his foot, which only made him roll over and continue laughing.

"We need you to talk to Prime." Skids said seriously as he could, "He trusts you, don't know why but he does. There's some new big bad dude called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" Something about the name echoed oddly in Sam's mind. He shivered as a cold finger of dread went down his spine, as if somebody just walked over his grave. Now there was a cheery thought. "Why don't _you_ tell him if it's so important?"

"We tried but Prime is negotiatin' with some high-powered types for your government and nobody will listen to us." Mudflap said quickly.

'_Gee, I wonder why?' _

"They think were cryin' wolf but we ain't! We had to sneak out of the base to come talk to you and that ain't easy. Especially when old 'Hide-"

"Sneak out –wait, wait, wait, so you guys haven't been authorized to leave Diego Garcia?"

"Ah…no….we kind of broke out."

"Dudes," Miles said from the ground, "did you guys screw up."

"Somehow I think that's a constant state for them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Two hours later….**

Sam wanted to take a nap, which said more than he would have liked about how he was feeling at the moment. Considering that half of the second story of his parent's house was destroyed and their yard was riddled with holes and all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, the rain of destruction was limited to property damage. No one had gotten hurt.

'_I knew this was going to be bad but I had __**no**__ idea!'_ Sam thought, ignoring how heavy his body felt as he stomped across the once pristine lawn that was now filled with debris and still-smoking holes to where Skids and Mudflap were still trying to beat the crap out of each other. "Hey, _Malibu's Most Wanted!_ Knock it off!"

"He started it!" Both chorused as they pointed to each other.

"I don't give a damn which one of you scrap-heaps started it, I'm finishing it!" Sam shouted back, trying not to think how much he sounded like his mother, "Get your asses in the garage before someone sees you and stay there!"

"You gonna make us, squishy?" Skids asked obnoxiously as he and his brother got to their feet and stood over Sam, trying to use their height to intimidate him.

After dealing with transformers like Optimus Prime and Ironhide who were around thirty-some feet tall, these two seemed rather _short_ in comparison, so the intimidation attempt didn't work. Sam didn't say anything, preferring to let his transformation do the talking and thanking the Gods that the two slag-heads hadn't knocked the wards' anchors too far out of place.

"Uh oh…we in troub~le." Mudflap whimpered as he found himself face to face with an irate dragon.

In reality, Sam wasn't _that_ much taller than the two of them but he was pissed and he didn't feel all that great and he wanted them _gone_. That made him seem _huge _and scary as hell, "You got exactly two choices:" he snarled in their faces, showing more teeth than necessary, "you can get in the garage under your own power or I can throw you in there!"

"We'll go…we'll go…" Skids said as he began to move in that direction, much too slowly for Sam.

"_**MOVE!" **_He bellowed. Skids and Mudflap knocked each other over as they scrambled to the garage as the sounds of the fire trucks grew louder, prompting Sam to quickly transform back into his human shape, which made him light headed. He had gotten faster at switching forms but it made him feel slightly dizzy if he was tired.

"_**SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" **_His mother's voice split the air. _Of course_, this would be the time that his parents decided to return from there shopping trip.

"God, Goddess, whatever I did to piss you guys off, I'm sorry, okay?" Sam muttered to the sky as his mother stomped up to him, anger in every line of her body.

"Look what they did to my yard! My flowers!" His mother quite literally growled, her face red as she gestured to the partially destroyed house, "I cannot live with _**PSYCHOTIC ALIENS POPPING UP LIKE THIS!" **_

"Mom… ssh!" Sam said, making sure none of the fire fighters overheard them.

"Don't you shush me Samuel!"

"Judy, National Security honey," Ron tried to calm his wife, "Look, if we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. They're gonna put us up in a nice hotel, all expenses paid. Just consider this the official start of our remodel...okay?"

"Fine, if the government's paying, I want a pool and a hot tub," Judy stated as she stomped away, "and _**I'M GONNA SKINNY-DIP AND YOU CAN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT IT!" **_

Sam couldn't help but comment, "Yes, let's traumatize the neighbors pass all hope shall we?"

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY!" **_Before Sam could reply, Judy suddenly wailed as she looked in the front yard, "Oh God, there's more of them!"

"Chill mom! I'll take care of it!" Sam told her as he ran to the front yard, having caught sight of a familiar yellow camaro and black top-kick in the street.

"Bee, Bee, Bee." Sam repeated over as he 'hugged' Bee's hood. "God I've missed you."

"_What will the neighbors think?"_ An airy falsetto quipped from Bee's speakers.

"Fuck 'em." Sam murmured, pressing his cheek against the warm metal, "Hmmm…you're so warm." He wondered if Bee would take it amiss if he curled up and took a nap on his hood.

"Poor Sammy's been going through withdrawal." Miles joked to Will as he got out of Ironhide, "His palms have calluses."

"Shut up, Miles." Sam snapped back before asking Will, "How was Shanghai?"

"Scenic." Will replied, completely deadpan, "If you're done humping Bee, what the hell happened?"

"The two idiots in my garage happened." Sam said as he straighten up after placing a small kiss to Bee's hood, "They call themselves Skids and Mudflap-"

"Those slaggers?" Ironhide interrupted, his low voice displaying his annoyance, "What are _**they**_ doing here; they're supposed to be at the base."

"Well, they snuck out." Miles said, "You guys need to up security or something".

"They wanted me to talk to Optimus about someone called the Fallen." Sam scooted onto Bee's hood and laid down, feeling better than he had felt in the last few days, "Does that name mean anything to you guys?"

Recognition flashed over Will's face, "One of the Decepticons in Shanghai mentioned him."

"That doesn't sound good." Miles commented.

Seeing the way Will's eyes had flickered over to Ironhide, Sam knew he wouldn't give them any more info until they were in a secure place. "Not to change the subject, but do you think the bigwigs would object to me staying at the base for a little while? At least until I move into the dorms?"

"…_.Come on over, come on over baby….."_

"Why?" Will asked, "Did your parents kick you out over this?"

"Please, I could've have been the one who set the house on fire and they wouldn't kick me out. I just thought it would be better if I was out of the way for a little while, you know give my parents some privacy when they're at the hotel." Sam replied, trying not to sound guilty, _'Since this was technically all __**my**__ fault, the idiots were coming to see __**me**__.'_ "Besides it'll give me a chance to meet the other Autobots when their "quarantine" is done."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Will replied, "If it is, you can stay with me and Sarah."

"I don't want to put-"

"Sam, don't worry about it." Will gave him a look that shut him up, "Besides, Annabelle would be thrilled, 'Dwagon 'ides' whenever she wants."

Sam rolled his eyes at the mention of Will's two year old daughter, who had Sam wrapped around her tiny fingers and knew it, "Let me tell my parents what's happening while you guys get the idiots. I have to ask though, are those two morons really Elite members of the Autobot Special Forces Unit or they just full of it?"

Ironhide made a noise that sounded like a sigh, "They are member of Special Forces Unit but the Elite? Pssh, not even in their dreams."

"What are my chances of getting you to shoot them?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't encourage the shooting of allies, Sam." Will scolded jokingly, "It makes bad feeling all around if you do that."

"I'm pretty sure we could say it was an accident, I mean it's _Ironhide_." Sam replied as he walked away to find his parents. "You expect things to randomly explode in his presence."

None of them noticed a beautiful black Lotus Evora a few blocks down, partially hidden by another car that seemed to be watching them.

It had no driver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Songs used: Christina Aguilera - Come On Over

So yeah, the 'Decepticon' Ice-cream truck was Skids and Mudflap. They _**do**_ have the Decepticon symbol while they're an ice-cream truck so you can see why Miles freaked. And I like messing with you guys.^_^

In the movie, Skids and Mudflap don't seem to have a real purpose in Shanghai, so that's why they aren't there in this fic.

Thank you for reading,

-Bluelunacy7


	3. Chapter 3: Traffic

Title: Rising Sun, Falling Star

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings:

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3: Traffic **

Patience is something you admire in the driver behind you and scorn in the one ahead. -Mac McCleary

Normally sitting in traffic for hours was a trial for even the most patience souls, especially with smell of exhaust, the sun sinking below the horizon, angling the bright light directly into the eyes. For Sam, who had very little patience in the first place, stand still traffic it was usually a complete torture. Nevertheless, at the moment, he had found a way to entertain himself.

"…_Oh ah ah…oh ah ah…oh ah ah…oh ah ah…"_ moaned from the radio soon became little squeaks and washes of static as Bee bounced on his shocks. Poor Bee could do nothing to defend against Sam's subtle and sneaky fingers as they waited for an accident ahead of them to be cleared off the road. To any one looking in it simply looked like he was simply fidgeting, annoyed with how slow the traffic was going, never knowing what Sam's dancing fingers were doing to his car.

"Will you quit molesting Bee?" Miles complained from the passenger seat, "or at least wait until I'm not here?"

"I can molest Bee all I want." Sam chuckled as he ran his fingers down another sensitive spot, "Especially when he can't do anything about it."

"…_.One way or another I'm gonna get ya', I'll get ya', I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'…."_

"Looking forward to it."

"_**WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" **_ Sam jumped high enough in his seat that he banged his head on the roof as Ironhide's voice blasted from the speakers.

"Very funny Bee." Sam grumbled as he ignored both Bee's and Miles' laugher, "Ow… I bit my tongue."

Still laughing, Miles remarked, "That's what you get for being a pervert."

"I'm a pervert?" Sam asked incredulously as he turned looked over his shoulder at Miles, "Who was it that encouraged me to get into Mikaela's panties?

"That was for your benefit, 'cause you're a specie-st."

"-and started the conversation about where the ninja turtles were hiding their junk?"

"I have a natural curiosity."

"Let's not forget your first words to Jazz were 'I'm not having sex with you.'"

"Yeah well, with the way you and Bee act, I was afraid that he thought sex was a way to say 'hello.'

"We're not that-_hello_." Sam grinned as Bee decided he'd had enough and manifested his Avatar in Sam's lap, "Come here often?"

"That's it, I quit. Let me out." Miles opened the door as much as he could and wiggled out of the small opening, "I'm going to go ride with Will."

"Have fun." Sam replied, his full attention on Bee, "How dark can you make the windows?"

"…_dark as pitch…"_

Just as things were getting fun, the driver's side window suddenly exploded in a shower of glass and heat as something slammed into the door with enough force that it bent inwards a bit. The Avatar vanished, and Sam was thrown forward, the seatbelt restraining him painfully when a car crashed into Bee from behind. Bee then scraped the bumper in front of him as he tried to escape the sudden pandemonium as everyone tried to get away.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sam yelped as he unbuckled the seatbelt as he ducked as best he could, the pretense of driving abandoned. Fumbling for the latch on the side of the seat, he laid the back of it down so he was out of the line of fire.

"…_.Are you okay?...You're bleeding….."_

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam hissed in pain as he tried to get the larger glass shards out of his flesh, a job made harder since the pieces were _hot_, the smell of burnt hair and blood permeating the air. All the exposed skin on his left side was a painful, angry red like a bad sunburn, which was already beginning to fade. "What the hell was that?"

"…_The nation's greatest threat…_

"Decepticons? Can't you guys track their energy signatures? Ow!" Sam yelped as he was jerked forward when another car hit Bee's bumper.

"…_.They must have some kinda...whadaya call it...cloaking device…."_

"'_Cloaking device?'_" Sam quipped despite the pain, "What are they, Klingons?"

"…_.Ha ha you're so funny!...Like chewing on tinfoil…"_

Sam winched at the sound of scraping metal as Bee's frame rubbed along side another car, not wanting to think how much that had to hurt. Poor Bee was in for some massive bodywork when this was done. "Are you okay, baby?"

"_...just a scrape…this sucks ass…."_

"I hear ya." Sam agreed as he looked out the back window. "Did Miles make it?" Ironhide and the Twins had been several cars behind them. A fact the Sam had been happy about since 'Hide had little patience and was fond of blasting his bellowing horn at the car in front of him, "Where's 'Hide and the twidiots?"

"…_Yes, yes….A long, long ways down…"_

"Did they get a look at who was shooting at us?"

"…_.uh…insufficient data, boss…..They got nothing….."_

Finally finding a somewhat clear stretch of road, Bee hit the gas, taking off in a cloud of smoke and burnt rubber. Weaving in and out of traffic at such speed that if he hadn't been a super advanced robot disguised as a car there would have been several nasty accidents, Sam couldn't help but think that it would have really cool if they weren't under attack and he wasn't bleeding all over Bee's upholstery.

"…_.I found something that you're not gonna like….the car….it's following us!..."_Bee pointed out a very pretty black car following them that was pulling off the same tricks as Bee.

"No chance this is one of your friends we haven't met is it?"

"…_.Always the optimist….not this time…"_

Sam wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something bad, "Didn't think so."

It took nearly an hour of speeding down roadways for them to loose their tail. However, where they ended up gave Sam the chills, especially when they stopped. It was a huge industrial park, cloaked in the darkness of the coming night. In effort to conserve both money and power, few lights pushed against the darkness of the night, and then only in the places in which such security measures were deemed necessary. Unfortunately, these only served to make the shadows draping the buildings longer and deeper.

Sam felt himself go cold with fear. There no way, it couldn't be, it had to be his mind playing tricks on him, stress, something else. Maybe he had seen this place before or someplace close enough to it outside of that dream and just forgot, that was the only explanation because it couldn't, could _not_ be that place.

Bee pulled over next to a dilapidated building. "Why are we stopping here?" Sam asked quietly scanning the surroundings,

"…_I have a plan…. make a fake trail and lead…him on a wild goose chase…"_

"I don't think that a good idea." Sam stated with the dream he'd had in the front of his mind. How could he get Bee to listen to him, based on a dream that scared the hell out of him? "We should stick together. I can help you fight him."

"…_this is my fight…" _Bee said suddenly popping open the door and sitting Sam's seat up.

"What?" Sam said, trying to stay calm so he could get his point across without screaming at Bee. "What do you mean it's _'your fight?'_"

"…_..It's personal…"_

"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"…_I have to do this…me alone…"_

"Why Bee?" Screaming at Bee would be counter-productive; he had to remember that, "Why do you have to do this alone?"

"…_get out of the car…"_

"No." Sam said stubbornly, arms folded across his chest, "I'm going with you."

"…_You are so fucking stubborn…you made me do this…"_

"Ow!" Sam yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped out of Bee and onto the ground. By the time he had gotten up, Bee was too far for him to catch, "Damn it Bee, come back here!"

"…_stay here….I'll be back…."_

All he could do was watch Bee drive off and now he was alone in the last place he wanted to be. Cursing Bee's hero complex to hell and back, Sam finally remembered that he had a cell phone in his pocket. Feeling like the world's biggest idiot, he took it out and flipped it opened.

'_No signal, of course.'_ Sam sighed as he placed the phone back into his pocket and walked over to one of the building, _'Okay Bee, you asked for it: No sex for a month._' Sam thought about it and then mentally shook his head._ 'Nope that's not going to work. Nice try Witwicky, torturing __**yourself**__ to punish Bee. That'll show him what an idiot you are. No carwashes for a month might work though…'_

The door to the building was long gone and the building itself, judging by the amount of dirt and cobwebs inside it, had seen better days, but it wasn't in any danger of collapsing and it was quite spacious inside. Unable to sit still Sam began to pace,_ 'It was a dream, a nightmare, it's not real, it didn't happen, it's not going to happen, okay?' _Nevertheless, just in case, Sam planned on staying human for the moment,_ 'You're stressed about losing Bee and that's what spawned the dream. That's completely understandable, he's the first relationship you've had that didn't die in the first few months so __**of course**__ you nervous about losing him. You know it's going to end eventually and you don't want it to.'_

It was something he tried not to think about, one of the worse things about being draconic halfling was that dragons lived forever or at least damn near baring illness, accident or murder. If he had the dragon's life span, he would have to watch his friends grow old and die while if he took after the human side of his blood, his mother would have to bury both his father _and_ him. Add Bee to the equation…it was a sucky situation all the way around. As his thoughts spiraled downward depressingly, he almost wished the Deception would show up so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

About that time, a missile exploded near him showering him with debris.

'_I take it back! I take it back!'_ Sam howled mentally as he ran quickly through the corroded bones of old buildings, darting from shadow to shadow as the moon rose higher in the sky, hoping his small size would making harder for the Deception to get a clear shot.

A missile explosion to the right made him veer sharply to the left and down an alleyway to avoid it. When the second missile hit to the left of him he realized the son of a bitch wasn't trying to _hit_ him but was herding him into a certain area for some reason. So the next time a missile exploded to the left of him, Sam ran toward it, gritting his teeth as sharp fragments hit him. Finding the ruins of an old building to hunker down in, he calmed him breathing so he could listen, trying to find any clue of where the Decepticon was. He heard the roar of a familiar engine. _'No, no, no!'_

A familiar yellow camaro passed through the alleyway between the buildings. Bee transformed into his bipedal shape, battle mask in place and cannon armed. It was just like his dream. That's when Sam realized the bastard was _right behind _him. As he turned to look, the memorable whine filled the air he saw the tale-tell glow of a cannon preparing to fire as the Deception, assured of his victory, focused on his prey and totally discounting Sam as a threat, no longer trying to hide from him.

Impulsively, Sam threw himself at the Deception, transforming at the same time he bellowed for Bee to duck. The cannon blast whizzed by Sam, closed enough he could feel the heat but missing him. He slammed bodily into the Deception with enough force that the 'con fell to the ground with Sam on top of him.

All Sam could see in his minds eye was the gaping hole in Bee's chest, the sight of Bee falling to the ground, Bee's beautiful blue eyes going dark and the knowledge that the 'Con beneath him was responsible. It was a threat, a threat to Bee; a threat to _his_ Bee, it had to be stopped before it hurt Bee, had to killed before it hurt Bee, had to die before it killed Bee, if it was dead, Bee would live, Bee would be safe, Bee had to be alive, had to be safe.

Sam's mind moved from protective anger to rage and draconic instinct took over.

The enemy cursed and thrashed beneath him, its large hands grabbing at him. He held on, hooking his back claws deep into the armor to keep him from being thrown off as his fore claws ripped away armor plates, tearing out valuable wiring as fangs sliced through fuel line, spattering fluids everywhere. The enemy screamed as he dug deeper into its body, finding for the warm pulsating heart that would end the threat to his mate.

Grabbing it with his teeth, he yanked once, twice and it came free.

The enemy stilled, dead.

Just as he started to swallow the heart, he felt something touch his back. Responding automatically, he dropped the heart and snapped his head around, biting the offending hand. He started to shake his head in an attempt to tear the limb off but something grabbed at the nape of his neck and he went limp, releasing his hold on the hand and finally seeing who had him, snapped Sam back to himself.

'_Oh hell no._ _Where the fuck did you come from?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used:

Blondie - One Way or Another


	4. Chapter 4: SNAFU

Title: Rising Sun, Falling Star

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Bad language

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4: SNAFU: Situation Normal: All Fucked Up.**

If the only tool you have is a hammer, you tend to see every problem as a nail. -Abraham Maslow

Not for the first time, Bee wished that Sam were an Autobot or at least a Cybertronian (and not just because it would be…._interesting_ to actually interface with Sam). He would like to be able to grab Sam by the shoulders and shake him when he was being a pain the aft. Bee could do so with his Avatar, but there was something unsatisfying about it and Sam was never in his dragon long enough nowadays for Bee to grab him.

There was something bothering Sam, Bee could tell that much. At first, he assumed that Sam was suffering with the after effects of fighting in Mission City. Sam wasn't a soldier, wasn't truly trained to fight, not really. Street fights and 'knock down, drag outs', as Sam called them, with paranormal creatures didn't count. Sam had never experienced the fog of war, when the world was filled with explosions that lit up the sky and shook the ground, raining debris and occasionally body parts, when the air was filled with sounds of those who were dying. Amid the chaos of battle, not only were you trying to keeping track of where the enemy was but also where your allies were as well so you didn't open fire on _them_.

Sam had handled himself well, in Bee's opinion, having been not only thrust into a battle but having been so while his biggest advantaged had been taken from him, his ability to transform while his body was still under the effects of Dragon's Bane. Bee himself could sympathize with the dread and fear, how vulnerable Sam must have felt when he was unable to transform.

Every Autobot had such moments in the war. For Bee, it had been at Tyger Pax on Cybertron, when he and his team were at the mercy of the Decepticons as they tried to extort information about the location of the Allspark. The first thing the Decepticons did was disable his and his teammates' transformation cogs, leaving them unable to transform at all.

Even after Ratchet had repaired him, it was orns before Bee had stopped compulsively checking his transformation cogs every cycle to assure himself they still worked.

For weeks after Mission City, Sam would often come and stand outside the garage where Bee was, not saying anything until Bee did. His excuse for being up was always; 'I couldn't sleep' (something Bee had already known, having periodically monitored Sam's vials). Out of curiosity, one time Sam came to the garage, Bee didn't acknowledge his presence in anyway, pretending to be in recharge. Sam stood there for a moment, waiting, before he creeping up to him quietly, slowly opened one of his doors and crawled inside where he prompt fell asleep in his back seat.

As much as it warmed his spark that Sam felt safe enough to fall asleep inside him, Bee knew that this wasn't normal behavior. Neither was the fact that when Sam _did_ sleep in his own bed, he would sleep nearly 12 to 16 hours and was still drowsy and lethargic afterwards. Not only did his odd sleeping patterns have Bee concerned, Sam's appetite had increased but he was losing weight rather than gaining it. The training Sam received from Ironhide couldn't explain the rate he was losing those pounds.

Worried, Bee had begun to _subtly_ urge Sam to see Ratchet for an early check up. Sam, of course refused, stating that he was fine.

However, it would appear that a higher power had taken a hand to get Sam to see Ratchet, in the form of a Decepticon Bee had hoped _never_ to see again this side of the Well of Sparks. Hardtop had a personal bloody vendetta against him and was one of the Decepticon who tortured his team at Tyger Pax. The fact that pit spawn had been even been _near_ Sam made his spark clench in its case. That Sam had seen Hardtop before he could get a good shot, (though he did managed to get a hit, the shot wasn't a deadly one) and had managed to kill him was a miracle of Primus

"Did we learn our lesson about being an idiot?" Ratchet's snarky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Ratchet." Sam said politely enough, though there was a slight growling undertone. His tail twitched in way some felines did when they were annoyed. Ratchet hadn't let Sam transform back into his human form until he was sure that Sam hadn't ingested anything toxic from his brawl with Hardtop.

"Are you sure now?" Ratchet asked, sarcasm evident in his voice," Or are you going to continue gnawing on dead Decepticons? Ingesting substances that will make you very ill and therefore _my_ problem as you take up space in _my _med-bay?"

"Watch it!" Sam yelped when Ratchet gently but firmly pushed him over onto his side, "_Warn_ me before putting those ice cubes you call hands on me."

"If you hadn't of bit me, you would have gotten a warning."

"I _said_ I was sorry."

"I'm sure you are." Ratchet commented as he scanned Sam's body, "There doesn't look to be any damage to your systems from ingesting Energon….._Hmm_."

"Don't '_hmm'_ at me Ratchet. I can never tell if it's a '_you're perfectly fine and wasting my time '__**hmm'**_ or a _'you're going to die horribly and waste even more of my time '__**hmm'**__."_

"It's a_ 'you're a slaggin' pain in the aft '__**hmm**__.'"_

Sam actually had the gall to laugh at that before stating, "You're a little more growlie than usual, Ratchet."

Bee chuckled a little until Ratchet glared at him. Only Sam would refer to the cranky Medic as '_growlie_.' Though it was true, Ratchet _had_ seemed more irritable than usual, going so far as to start lecturing Sam on the stupidity of consuming Decepticon body parts while Sam had dangled limply from his hand like a scaly earth kitten.

Knowing the reason via Jazz, Bee gave Sam a hint, _"…I find your lack of faith disturbing…."_

Sam gave him a confused look that changed into a smile once he got it, "Ah, someone has questioned the Great and Powerful Ratchet."

"I've been a Medic for orns longer than they've been alive." Ratchet grumbled, ignoring Sam's yelps of '_Cold hands! Cold hands!'_ as he continued the exam, "Why do I have to keep assuring people I know what I'm doing?"

"Well, the fact they were actually questioning your expertise should tell you that they were idiots."

"Flattery will get you a knock upside the head." Ratchet responded as he let Sam get into a more comfortable potion. "There's no serious damage besides some scrapes and bruises. Your stomach seems to be digesting the Energon without any problem, thank the Allspark, so you shouldn't experience any ill effects. If there's any occurrence of dizziness or headaches, you are to either let me or Bumblebee know."

"Okay." Sam replied as he stepped off the examination table and transforming back into his human shape.

"I mean it Sam. If I find out you fell unconscious somewhere simply because you wanted to be stubborn, I guarantee what I do will not be pleasant."

"Yes Ratchet, of course Ratchet, whatever you say Ratchet." Sam replied as he backed out of the room, bowing to Ratchet every few steps.

Ratchet threw a dirty rag at him, missing "Get out of my med-bay!"

"I'll see you when you get out Bee." Sam called out, laughing as he left. "Have fun!"

"…_.Yeah right!..."_

Ratchet shook his head at such antics before turning back to Bee with a serous look on his face, "We need to talk."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The obit above the earth was cold and dark but not empty.

The satellite that was currently drifting in the atmosphere above the earth was not only able to transmit numerous streams of data to and from various points on the blue planet below, it was fully capable of identifying, reporting and, if need be, taking defensive actions against other satellites.

This satellite was an example of the best and most advanced technology the military had to offer.

Of course, it stood no chance.

From the darkness of space, another metal form approached slowly, carefully, and completely undetected. Much bigger than the military satellite, it was of sleek and gleaming metal with shining lenses that covered its polished surface, built of technology only recently seen on earth, it was designed to observe, to listen, and to record.

The perfect form for the Decepticon's top communications officer and master spy, Soundwave.

Deflecting the military satellite's sensors in such a way it did not even perceive his presence, Soundwave came closer, almost brushing against the satellite. A plethora of thin of metal tentacles burst forth from him and, undetected, wrapped themselves tightly around the satellite. Gently caressing the surface of the satellite, the tentacles carefully probed and penetrated each entrance, spilling forth a white liquid-metal that coated the insides of the satellite. Soundwave had no desire to damage the satellite but rather to _link _with it, to partake of its knowledge.

What the satellite heard, Soundwave would hear.

What the satellite saw, Soundwave would see.

What the satellite knew, Soundwave would know... and relay to others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ow…ow…ow…_owowowow!"_

"Don't move or I'll have to do it again!"

"You sure you know what you're doing? Ow!"

"Ta-da! All done, whiny-ass."

Rearranging a couple of mirrors in his personal quarters, Sam could see his brand new piercing and earring. According to Miles (who had done the piercing), it was called a rook piercing and the jewelry was a PTFE Barbell or something. While interesting, Sam really didn't care about that. The only reason he gotten this done was because this particular piece of jewelry would act in the same way the pendant on his choker did and would be harder take from him.

"Not bad for my first time." Miles said, taking off his latex gloves.

"**What?**" Glaring at him, Sam grabbed one of the pillows of his bed and started hitting Miles. "You said you'd done this before!"

"I've pieced ears before… just not in that particular location!" Miles explained, fending off the blows, "Dude it was either me or one of the others!"

Sam made a face but stopped hitting him. Although he had been Miles's friend for years (their friendship was a rarity and, considered by most, incredibly bizarre) and the Lancaster witches had accepted Sam as a family friend, he was still a little nervous around other witches. While it wasn't on the same level as the Vampire/Werewolf enmity, there was a history bad blood between dragons and witches. Whether the dragons had started it or the witches depended on whom you asked. The fact that not only had some of the witches used their magic (magics their people had learned from the dragons) to help dragon slayers, and around the same time the witches as a whole had truly come into their magic dragons had begun to _lose_ theirs made the whole siltation worse.

All of which made relations among the dragons and witches at NEST tricky at best. Hell, relations among all the races and species now working at NEST was complicated, whether human or paranormal there was bound to be a bad history _somewhere_. Thankfully, with the Decepticon threat, no one wanted to refight old battles and those that did were quickly removed from NEST with their memories erased.

Nevertheless, years of distrust and hostility were hard to ignore.

"You got a point." Before Sam could say anything further, a voice came over the intercom.

"_Sam Witwicky, please report to Hanger 4. Sam Witwicky, please report to Hanger 4."_

"Wonder what that's about." Sam tossed the pillow back onto his bed, "Do I have any blood on me?"

Miles looked him over, "Nope, your ear's red though."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sam replied, rolling his eyes, "You coming with?"

"Can't. Me and some of the ladies are going to work on some spells, see if we can improve some of the protection enchantments."

"I'm sure there will be a lot of spell work going on." Sam teased. Miles was very poplar with most of the witches their age at Diego Garcia, since he was the only male witch here and took great pleasure at being the only rooster in the henhouse.

It took Sam little time to get to the Autobot hanger. He was 'lucky' enough to have intercepted and hitch a ride the Twins (who were still in their Pedomobile form) who were headed to Hanger 2, which was in walking distance of Hanger 4 and was something he was _never, __**ever**_ going to do again. The twins drove like a pair of drunks and chattered to each other the entire time.

"Badass ice cream truck coming through with a VIP..." Skids announced loudly as he entered the hanger, "scuse me, scuse me..."

"Thanks, I can walk from here." Sam told them, feeling the beginnings of a headache as he got out of the ugly ice-cream truck. He glanced over to the new cars sitting in the hanger, one bright green and the other red-orange, "I guess those are your new alt-modes."

"Yeah, baby!" Skids crowed as they drove around them, "its upgrade time!"

"Those are nice! Yes sir, this is my booty call right here." Mudflap commented as they spilt apart and transformed, "Time to get my sexy on with the green..." He did some weird moves that Sam believed was supposed to be some sort of dance that was interrupted by Skids tackling him.

"No, green is **MINE!" **Skids punched his brother a few times and flipped him over his shoulder. "I call green! I got the green!" It was then Sam decided to leave them to their upgrade but he could still the argument as he walked to Hanger 4.

"That _hurt_, man!"

"It's supposed to hurt; it's an ass-kickin'!"

The Hanger 4was huge, large enough for any of the Autobots to move around comfortably in their bipedal shapes if it wasn't for the sheer amount of advanced electronic equipment and gadgets that was crammed inside. Wires and conduits crawled up the walls like jungle vines; the air filled with the soft murmurings of the operators and clicks from the keyboards.

Standing in clearing was what looked like tall, freestanding scaffolding but was infinitely sturdier and draped with electronic equipment meant for commutation. The idea behind the design was so that Optimus wouldn't be 'looking down' on those he was speaking to and would make the government powers more comfortable if they could speak to him 'face to face' as it were.

Seeing Will and Robert 'Bobby' Epps near a cluster of very nice, expensive vehicles and motorcycles talking to a thin, balding man dressed nice suit who kept glancing fitfully at said vehicles, Sam cringe internally. Suits usually meant high-hats (which was probably why Sam was called) and that rarely meant anything good, especially with the way the guy was standing there as if he had every right to pass judgment.

Sam made his way through the collection of cars as he wandered over to the group of humans, careful not the touch any of the vehicles since he was sure they were the Autobots that he hadn't met yet and wasn't sure how they would respond. However, one vehicle was very familiar. He ran a hand over the lustrous sliver metal, asking, "Don't suppose you know who the Suit is, Jazz?"

An avatar shimmered into being before Jazz answered. It was gorgeous as usual, though if Sam hadn't have seen it before he wouldn't have known it _was_ Jazz. Smooth skin the color of dark ebony, large playful blue eyes and long waist-length hair that was a shade of white unseen in nature, bound in hundreds of tiny braids, the avatar was a bit tall for a woman, with full rounded breast that strained the fabric of the white tank-top and long, shapely legs in tight jeans.

Sam had once asked Jazz _why_ he had a female avatar when he was, gender-ly speaking, male; Jazz just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "why not?"

"That would be Director Galloway, National Security Advisor." Even his voice was a more feminine contralto rather than the baritone he normally spoke with, "However, we need to talk about how you are a crazy slagger."

"Oh?" Sam questioned.

"Taking on Megatron was one thing;" Jazz told him, flashing white teeth in a smile, "taking on Ratchet is downright _insane_."

"Oh _God_," Sam felt his face heat up; his loss of control was embarrassing as hell, "how many people know I bit Ratchet?"

Jazz draped a friendly arm around Sam's shoulders, "I hate to tell you this-"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"But this is a military base," Jazz continued, "also known as a gossip factory."

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ." Sam groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Sam," Bobby gestured for him to come over, "This Director Galloway, National Security Advisor. President just appointed him liaison."

Sam guessed his age to be in the late forties or early fifties; his blonde hair was touched with grey and was in full retreat from his forehead. He adjusted his glasses, looking Sam over, taking in his jeans and black t-shirt that stated '_Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and taste good dipped in chocolate'_ in bright green. Not the most professional thing to wear but when there were paranormals that ran around naked half the time, a uniform or suit would be waste of time.

"This is Sam Witwicky, Paranormal Mediator for the Autobots and Autobot Jazz, Optimus' first lieutenant"

Galloway nodded brusquely at the introduction, not acknowledging Jazz nor offering his hand to shake, seeming to focus on Sam, "Mr. Witwicky, I understand you have a '_special_ _relationship_' with the Autobots."

"Yes, sir." Sam said politely, not sure where this was going but not likely the tone. "I help them understand what, essentially, is an alien culture to them and vice versa.

"You're not at all concerned with the impropriety of such a…_relationship_?" Galloway managed to look even more irritated, "or the health hazards involved in such a relationship?"

"Health hazards?"

"The diseases that can be contracted through contact with the Autobots, namely: space herpes."

'_Damn it.'_ "There is no such thing as space herpes." Sam quickly explained, making a mental note to violently strangle whoever started this rumor, "Some of the guys like to tease the newbies a little and that's where the stupid thing comes from. Ratchet, the Autobot's chief medical officer, has assured me that we can't be infected or impregnated by them or the other way around." Seeing Galloway's look at the word 'impregnated', Sam commented, "I'm not the only one who finds the Autobots attractive."

Before Galloway could say anything else, their conversation was interrupted by Optimus Prime's arrival. Will was already on the top tier of the scaffolding, speaking to someone Sam couldn't see, introducing Optimus, who had begun transforming. No matter how many times Sam witnessed it; the transformation from vehicle to giant robot was always an awesome sight no matter who it was but Optimus' transformation constantly drew all eyes to watch.

As Sam stepped closer, he caught Bobby's voice: "You gotta wonder: if God made us in His image, who made him?" Something about that sentence tickled Sam's brain but he ignored it, turning his attention back to Optimus who had begun speaking.

"General, our alliance has countermanded eight Deception incursions this year, each on different continent. This last on came with a warning." Optimus explained before he played a recording.

A deep, gravelly voice filled the hanger,_ "The Fallen shall rise again!"_

'_The Fallen shall rise again…The Fallen shall rise again…' _Sam rubbed his temple as the headache that had been threatening made itself known, stabbing one temple before jumping to the other, painful enough Sam missed part of the conversation.

"…..in our past," Optimus continued, "but the Allspark contained all of our history and much was lost with its destruction so there is no way to be certain."

"Excuse me!" Galloway called out, "With this so-called 'Allspark' destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Will introduced Galloway to the video camera, sounding less then happy about it as the man noisy pushed his way to the video camera. Galloway addressed the video camera, "Forgive the interruption General, but after the mess in Shanghai followed by the expenses of the cover-up, the president is hard pressed to say the job is getting done."

Turning to Optimus, Galloway began, "Now, under the Classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us but not your advancements in weaponry. Advancements that would not only allow us to better combat the Decepticons, but would also save human lives."

"We've have studied and witnessed your human capacity for war." Optimus stated, voice grave, "It would absolutely bring more harm than good.

"Might I remind you that _**your**_ fault that this war is here, a civil war that destroyed your _own_ planet." Galloway pointed out, "Who are _**you**_ to judge what's best for us?"

Sam was quick to jump to the Autobots defense; "Anyone who's seen the History Channel could tell you that giving humanity weapons is a bad freakin' idea."

Galloway didn't even bother looking down to see who spoke; "I'm not interested in the opinions of someone who got their position by the virtue of screwing a robot."

Sam's temper snapped, "You mother-" Jazz covered his mouth his hand before he could finish, whispering, "Calm the slag down, Sam. Just chill."

"Sam has proven to be brave, competent and trustworthy, which is why he was chosen for the position." Optimus stated smoothly, "While his relationship with Bumblebee was taken into consideration, it was not the deciding factor.

"I'm sure he is _quite_ skilled." Galloway said sardonically before continuing, "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader - classified NBE-1, aka Megatron - is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by sophisticated detection nets _and_ full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that your alien All Spark was completely destroyed in the battle of Mission City. Since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is _now_ after, well, there's only one clear conclusion..."

Galloway pointed aggressively at Optimus, "_**YOU!**_ The Autobots! They're here to hunt _you!_ '_The Fallen shall rise again?'_ Sounds to me like something's coming. So let me ask: If we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

Complete silence filled the hanger as everyone waited for Optimus to respond, "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave….. and you're _**wrong?**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a speed that an earth-made computer could only dream of, Soundwave scanned maps, charts, encoded transmissions and transportation manifests. His old plan had been discarded as worthless with the confirmation of the Allspark's complete destruction and a new mission planned.

Setting the coordinates, a panel on Soundwave's side opened, ejecting a metallic shell that blasted away from the compromised satellite and the menacing shadow gripping it from behind as it fell towards the glistening blue planet below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

So the one who grab Sam in the last chapter was Ratchet (Sam really wishes it were another Decepticon) but Ratchet should have known better…

As for Jazz's female avatar, I can see some of the transformers using the Holomatter projectors like toys and Jazz thinks it's funny how weirded-out some people get by him having a female avatar.

And yes, the scene between Soundwave and satellite was supposed to be vaguely sexual. It's not _my_ fault Soundwave looks like a tentacle monster….

I know I had the chance to have Sam chew Galloway out (as we all wish to) but I needed him to mess up a bit here since Sam is use to dealing with paranormals, not humans, especially not someone like Galloway.

Thanks for reading,

-Bluelunacy7


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not Me

Title: Rising Sun, Falling Star

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Bad language

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5: I'm Not Me**

Sanity is madness put to good uses. -George Santayana, _Little Essays_

Sam felt his body flush before going painfully cold at the bureaucrat's words, his pulse pounding painfully in his head as his thoughts chased each other, _'They can't do that. They can't just kick the Autobots off the planet! They need a home and we need them, they're our friends! I don't want to loose Bee! I can't lose Bee!' _The world felt like it had started spinning as everything became glaringly bright and painfully loud, the pain in his head became worse and there was a sharp metallic taste in his mouth,_ 'No, no, no, no.' _

"No." It took him a moment to realize that _**he**_ had spoken the word aloud as world snap back into focus. He also realized that he had climbed up to where Will and Galloway were.

Galloway sneered at him, "You don't have a say in the matter."

"You have the power to shut down NEST." Sam stated calmly as if Galloway had said nothing, his voice sounding very far away to his ears. He felt strange, sort of disconnected, as if it wasn't _him_ that was speaking but it _was_ him that was speaking, him but not him. "I can see you having the power to banish the Autobots from US soil but from Earth?"

Sam shook his head and then grab the railing as sense of vertigo hit, "So, do keep in mind that there are _other_ countries who would welcome the Autobots with open arms. Russia I'm sure would _love_ to have the 'Bots on payroll, China as well and given the amount Mecha Anime there is, I bet Japan would be thrilled to pieces with the Autobots and those are the ones I can name off the top of my head, I'm sure there's others." He squeezed the railing, feeling the metal give under his hand, trying to focus. "I'm not _even_ going to mention the paranormal enclaves scattered across the globe that are not associated with any of the _human_ countries or located on any map."

As the significance of that statement sunk into the pen pusher's brain, Optimus made his own comment, "We have fought side by side on the battlefield with the soldiers of NEST for two years and wish to continue to working with them. If you banish us from US soil, we will respect your choice to refuse our help…even when the Decepticons attack."

'_Liar, liar, pants on fire!'_ Sam bit the inside of his mouth to keep from giggling as statement struck him as funny for some odd reason. Probably because he knew that Optimus would swoop in and save the day even if they _did_ kick him off the planet. It was just the way he was. However, giggling would not only be inappropriate, it would undermine the seriousness of that statement.

"If you would share your advancements in weaponry," Galloway tried again, "we could fight the Decepticons on our own."

"No, we couldn't," Sam said, bringing the attention back to himself, "The United States has one of the best military forces in the world with brightest and the bravest soldiers in their ranks. One of the reasons they _**are**_ the best is because they know when to ask for help." He ignored the strange figments dancing at the edged of his vision, "If Decepticons were merely another human enemy, I know our boys would kick their collective asses and send them home crying without breaking a sweat." Sam paused as he heard some light chuckling, "Nevertheless, the Decepticons _**are not**_ another human enemy and are unlike anything seen on earth."

"So what are we suppose to do, just roll out the welcome mat for a bunch of NBEs who've destroyed their own planet?" Galloway argued, pointing at Optimus, "_**He's**_ already sent out an open invitation to any of his kind to come to earth. Without permission, I might add."

"Actually," Sam replied calmly, "he did have permission."

"From who?"

"Lady liberty," Sam replied with a sickly smile, "To paraphrase: _Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, the wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me. _No where does it state that you have to be human or organic." He took a deep breath as his heart felt like it was pounding through his chest and his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets, "Whatever else the Autobots might be or will be in the future, at this moment they are_ homeless, _refugeesin need of a home, intergalactic refugees, true, but refugees none the less."

Optimus watched the proceeding with his normal calm, unruffled air with a hint of pride in his stance. Will grinned behind Galloway and gave Sam a thumbs up in approval. Galloway himself just stared at Sam, obviously not expecting some 'punk kid' to challenge and trump him.

Sam just smiled, swaying slightly thinking, '_Maybe I should chew on dead Decepticons more often.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Autobot Med-bay…_

Ratchet was a cranky old mech with a hot temper that hid a compassionate spark. Strangely, Bumblebee found his grumpy demeanor comforting, reminding him of his sparkling days when his worse injuries were metal dings and paint scrapes, back when Ratchet make everything better in a few moments with his usual grumbles, nagging and snarky comments.

However, at this point in time there were no grumbles, no nagging or snarky comments inside the med-bay, just the sounds of work being done as he repaired Bumblebee's injuries. This disturbed Bee more than anything else did; long experience told him a silent Ratchet was a _concerned_ Ratchet and a concerned Ratchet did not bore well. He also knew he had to wait until Ratchet was ready to reveal whatever was bothering him, that prodding him before then would do no good.

Finally breaking the heavy silence, Ratchet stated, "I have some concerns about Sam."

So did Bee and to have his thought echoed in medic made it seem worse. The vicious way Sam had killed Hardtop had brought up bad memories from the early days of the war, when Megatron would consume the sparks of his fallen foes. To see Sam do something similar was…distressing to say the least as well as his pointed refusal to talk about it.

"I found something odd during my scans." Ratchet continued, "There are a nanites in his bloodstream."

_/Nanites?/_ Nanites were the Cybertronian version of a white blood cell but more infinitely complex. Alarmed, Bee replied over the inter-Autobot frequencies instead of sound bites, _/Where did they come from and how did they get in his blood?/_

"The nanites are made of an odd material I've never seen before, it seem to have properties similar to the metal the Cube was made of." Ratchet replied, voice heavy with concern, "Given those similarities of properties, I would guess he acquired them when he held the Allspark during its destruction."

_/Will they hurt him?/_

"At this moment, no." Ratchet began putting up his tools to give his hands something to do, "While they are replicating, they're technically dormant and his body isn't treating them as an infection, most likely _because_ they are inactive."

_/If they become active?/_

"I'm not sure." Ratchet stated, knowing his was distressing the younger 'bot and hating it, "Organics so _slagging_ fragile anyways and Sam's half-breed nature makes him harder to diagnose, simply because there's _no way_ to tell if his system is going react like a human's, a dragon's or something in between. His immune system may attack or continue to ignore the nanites if they become active. The nanites _themselves_ may turn destructive." Ratchet continued hating own ignorance, "The slagging things aren't responding to my attempts at contact so I couldn't disable them if his immune system does attack or even reprogram them if they're destructive."

Bee was not at all happy with that answer and his spark sputtered in fear for Sam, /_Is there __**nothing**__ that can be done?/_

"We would have to filter his blood to remove them, which may not even work because we'd have to drain and filter _all_ of it. If we miss even _one_, it'll simply keep replicating. We could hurt or even kill him by accident. I'll continue researching it." Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "If only we had Perceptor with us, this is more his area than mine." He gave Bee a serious look, "I'll leave the decision of telling Sam up to you, though I feel it would distress him needlessly if he knew at this stage. This means you're going to have to monitor his health closely and drag him here kicking and screaming if you have too."

Bee nodded, _/as if I'd do anything less./_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Though he'd never admit it, Sam missed Agent Simmons of Sector Seven. The man had been twitchy, paranoid jackass but he had been a _knowledgeable_ twitchy, paranoid jackass, which in Sam's opinion made the difference. Simmons had good reasons not to trust paranormals or the Autobots, reasons that Sam could understand if not agree with. While most of their conversations ended in shouting and name-calling, Sam had enjoyed needling the twitchy Agent. He got the feeling the Agent enjoyed aggravating him as well.

While Sam had yet to forgive Sector Seven for trying to turn Bee into their own pet science project, if their reinstatement meant that he'd never have to deal with people like Galloway ever again, Sam would be their biggest supporter.

"So tell me, how much trouble would NEST be in if Galloway were to suddenly vanish," Sam asked as he set his tray down on the table and all but collapsed into the plastic chair, "say kicking and screaming down a large, scaly throat?"

To say the meeting with Galloway and the JCS had been stressful and unpleasant would have been an understatement. Not only did Galloway succeed in being a complete bastard throughout the proceedings, he made it _very_ clear that he disapproved of not only the Autobots but of the paranormals in general and Sam in particular.

Sam suspected that it wasn't _just_ his relationship with Bee Galloway disapproved of but that in combination with Sam's half-breed status and that being bisexual (though 'omnisexual' might be more appropriate, given his relationship with Bee). While he would play down his sexuality if it made people he liked or respected uncomfortable, Sam normally didn't care what most thought of him, especially not some stuffy pen pusher. However, _this_ pen pusher could not only make his life miserable but for his friends as well is what made all the difference.

"First, don't say things like that." Will scolded lightly as he took his seat, "The last thing we need is for that to be misconstrued as a death threat towards a superior-"

"He's not superior to _me_, he's merely higher ranking than I am." Sam interrupted, gesturing with a fry. His headache was gone and the world no longer felt like it was spinning, "I'm not threatening him Will, but a lot of people won't put up with kind of attitude for long. He's either going to get hurt or end up a meal if he doesn't pull his head out of his ass."

The meeting had ended about thirty-minutes ago, which, while unpleasant as hell, hadn't been a complete disaster, however. Between Sam and Optimus, they managed to gloss over the Twin's stupidity and also got the 'quarantine' time for the other Autobots all but eliminated. Will had basically dragged Sam to the almost empty cafeteria (the correct term, he supposed, would be mess hall since they were on a military base) afterwards, stating that he looked hungry and would need all his strength meeting the other Autobots.

'_He was probably worried I __**would**__ eat Galloway,' _Sam thought, shivering in disgust,_ 'Yuck! As if. ' _

The mess hall's menu catered not only to humans but to non-humans as well. Out of respect for Will, Sam kept his dinner choices to the human menu since the other feature items that human wouldn't very appetizing such as various types of raw meat that were heated enough to simulate living body temperature. He did however get a large slice of blood-chocolate cake. It wasn't as good as his mother's (who enriched her batter with sheep's blood rather than cow or chicken) but it was still pretty good.

"Eating a government official would definitely be a disbanding offense I think," Will replied, taking a sip of his drink, "not to mention that whole going-to-jail-for-murder thing."

"With all the shape-shifters here, we could make it look like wild dogs got into his office, then it would be an act of dog." Sam smirked before becoming serious again, "Joking aside, couldn't we, I don't know, send a video tape of his asshole-ry to the President with a note saying 'Do something about your boy before he ends up the blue plate special?'"

Will snorted in amusement, "That's an interesting idea but I don't think it would work."

"How about a sexual harassment complaint?" Sam asked as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to loosen the tense muscles, "He seemed way too interested in my and Bee's relationship."

"He could claim he's concern with the relationship because of Bee's classified status and the possible security risk if you two broke up." At Sam's offended look, he pointed out, "People do stupid things after a bad break up."

"You have a point," Sam conceded, sighing, "So I'm just to ignore Director Dickhead saying that I'm an Alien Sex-Toy?" Though he hadn't stated it that bluntly, Galloway had heavily implied that Sam was assuring the Autobots cooperation with his body. That is to say, he thought Sam was sexing-up all the 'Bots, not just Bee. While part of Sam was both amused and flattered to be thought of as _that_ good, another part was annoyed the odious official thought he had a right to make such comments and yet another was traumatized that Galloway was thinking about his bedroom skills

"At this point, I'm sorry to say it would probably be best," Will's shoulders slumped, obviously as unhappy as Sam was, "He has too much power and NEST is in a precarious position at the moment."

"Meaning if we're too much trouble they'll shut us down."

"Basically."

Thoroughly annoyed with situation, Sam could only comment, "Well, fuck." Rubbing his temples, his pulse pounded through them as his headache threaten to come back, Sam asked, "Don't take this the wrong way but how in the hell did you humans become the dominate species on the planet?"

"Because….we are so very pretty." Will gestured to his face with a smile, "Look at that chiseled jaw."

Sam chuckled, "You have _no_ idea do you?"

"Not a _clue_." They both had to laugh over that until shouting shattered the light atmosphere.

Sam and Will abandoned their food as they raced to the door. They were greeted by the sight of a giant alien robot having what looked to be a complete freak out. It didn't appear to be an attack, since he wasn't actively going after anyone, racing full speed one way then jerkily changing direction while yelling something in Cybertronian. Several smaller transformers, (dark blue, purple and pink respective) were trying to slow him down or at least keep him from hitting something that were join by a larger electric blue one.

"Is that someone we know?" Sam pointed to the red one that was having the freak out, not knowing if he should intervene. The red one looked rather dangerous, with huge swords on each arm and wheels for feet. Thankfully, most of the organics were staying out of his way, letting the other Cybertronians handle it.

"Yeah, that's Sideswipe." Will responded, watching as if he didn't know if he should interfere with whatever was happening either.

"Is he drunk?" Sam asked transforming into his dragon form quickly just in case as Sideswipe made another quick turn, sparks flying as he used to swords for balance. Will didn't answer; instead, he grabbed the radio from his belt and began bellowing questions into it.

About that time, Sideswipe-the-freaked-out-transformer's leg just fell off completely as he made another turn. Losing his balance, he fell and his momentum skidded him across the concrete in a shower of sparks. From what Sam could see, the leg didn't look as if it had been torn off but rather dismantled. That's when his sharper hearing caught in the familiar high, giggle-like sound, _'Aw hell.' _

"Call Ratchet and some of the witches!" Sam told Will as he started running over to the fallen transformer, "Tell them we have a Gremlin infestation!"

The others had pinned Sideswipe down as best they could, obviously trying not to hurt him or get hurt themselves as he thrashed. The electric blue one managed to disengage Sideswipe's swords so there wasn't any worry about being cut or stabbed by the flailing weapons. When Sam got close to the struggling transformer, one of the smaller ones (pink) trying to hold onto Sideswipe's arm, told him to back off before he got hurt in a feminine voice just as the arm lifted her off her feet. He ignored her, helping pin the arm back down, yelling at Sideswipe in passable Autobot, "English! Speak English!"

"It's-It's-It's-It's tear-r-ring m-e-e-e apart-t-t-t!" Sideswipe stuttered as his body bucked.

"What is he talking about?" The electric blue transformer asked from the other side.

"Gremlins!" Sam answered before commanding Sideswipe, "Tell me where they are!"

"In-in-insid-d-d-e!" Sideswipe answer jerkily. Several panels on his chest moved and slid opened, revealing the creature wreaking havoc on his insides. There was only one that could be seen but there might have been more hidden inside his body. Nevertheless, this one was causing the most traumatic damage however, getting dangerously close to his spark-casing. Unfortunately, the Gremlin was too dangerous to the other Autobots for them to pull the little monster out so that meant _Sam_ would have to do it. However, the opening was too small for his hand or at least his hand in dragon form.

"Hold him!"

"What do you think we're doing!"

"I have to get that thing out!" Sam climbed into a better position. Waiting until the thrashing eased, he threw himself forward as he transformed back into his human shape as quickly as he could. It soon became apparent that he had not thought this course of action through.

His now clawless hands slid across the slick surface of the metal and he couldn't stop himself from pitching forward head first into the opening of Sideswipe's chest too fast to control. Thankfully, there wasn't an abundance of sharp corners to poke him or razor blade edges to cut him as he managed to stop himself. As close as he was to the spark-case however, he could feel that warmth and vibrant hum of Sideswipe's spark nearby and had the strangest impulse to stroke the exterior of his spark casing, to get a better feel of that wonderful hum that came from it. Sideswipe's body jerking snapped Sam out of the trance, keeping him from breaking what was probably a big taboo.

He saw the Gremlin trying to bury itself in some wires. _'Come __**here**__ you little __cretin!'_ As Sam grabbed it, Sideswipe moved again, sending him further inside, the high-pitched scream of the Gremlin now echoed more loudly in the confined space as it bit and clawed his hand trying to get away. With a quick jerk, he snapped its neck, killing it before it could escape. As he tried to get out he realized a pair of panels had close on his hips. Thankfully, it wasn't hard enough to hurt but now his feet were straight up in the air. Not only was the blood rushing to his head, he started to feel his claustrophobia rear its ugly head.

"A little help here!" he called out, kicking his feet, "I'm stuck!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

So yeah, I did some rewriting. _Dark of the Moon_ gave me some new ideas for this fic.

As for what's wrong with Sam and the whole issue with the nanites? You'll just have to wait and see.

Sorry if the pace of this fic is a little slow but one of my complaints about the film was that it moved too fast and there wasn't enough story development. It should pick up a bit in the next chapters.


End file.
